User blog:Lily8763cp/Meeting Mascot(?) Viking Helm
I have no idea what's a good place to put this otherwise and hey, I'm posting this on Reddit anyways so hey, this place will get known more and it supplies a place for me to put this stuff down. This is my first time doing this sort of thing. Anyways, while there's no page for this Viking Helm character, it seems they're a mascot. However, they will not give you anything except for a good chat, and they act similar to a mascot (seems like they're automated). I took a lot of photos of them, and here's my collection. Note, there was some thing he mentioned that I didn't take a screenshot of that may or may not be important. He mentioned his name is Olaf "Viking Helm" (I forget the last name) and talked a bit about Card-Jistu (*insert conspiracy theory here*) Gallery Viking Helm sitting in the Plaza.png|First picture is just Viking Helm casually sitting the Plaza. Viking Helm sitting in the Lighthouse.png|We spent a bit in the Lighthouse later. He liked the band playing, though he mentioned opera singers back home, and how one could break glass. Viking Helm Drinks Cream Soda with his Viking Helm.png|He mentioned what he uses his Viking Helm for. Not only did he say this, but also how he uses it to open Sardine Cans Viking Helms prefered Food.png|He was later asked about his favorite food (besides Viking Helm pizza, that he mentioned in the Plaza) and this was his answer. Viking Helm in the Pizza Parlor.png|He then got hungry, so we went to the Pizza Parlor. He got himself a Hot Sauce and Anchovy pizza. Story Time with Viking Helm 1.png|He then began telling a story on how he found his Blue Viking hat. (I was able to screenshot all the story, but I screenshot most of it) Story Time with Viking Helm 2.png|Viking Helm's story part 2 Story Time with Viking Helm 3.png|Viking Helm's story part 3 (and yes, he does have a Red Viking Helmet. Though he prefers his Blue one.) Story Time with Viking Helm 4.png|Viking Helm's story part 4 Story Time with Viking Helm 5.png|Viking Helm's story part 5 Story Time with Viking Helm 6.png|Viking Helm's story part 6 (I assume this is why he prefers his Blue Viking Helm) Story Time with Viking Helm 7.png|Viking Helm's story part 7 Story Time with Viking Helm 8.png|Viking Helm's story part 8 Story Time with Viking Helm 9.png|Viking Helm's story part 10 Story Time with Viking Helm 10.png|Viking Helm's story part 10 (I couldn't "screenshot" him saying them. Thank goodness for chat "holding") Story Time with Viking Helm 11.png|Viking Helm's story part 11 Story Time with Viking Helm 12.png|Viking Helm's story part 12 (please ignore my comment in between, that's not the special moment here) Story Time with Viking Helm 13.png|Viking Helm's story part 13 Story Time with Viking Helm 14.png|Viking Helm's story part 14 Story Time with Viking Helm 15.png|Viking Helm's story part 15 Story Time with Viking Helm 16.png|Viking Helm's story part 16 (I assume I missed something, but hey, that's what the story was about!) Story Time with Viking Helm 17.png|Nah man, it was good. Viking Helm mentioning Rockhopper.png|He actually mentioned Rockhopper a couple times, not just this once. Like how Rockhopper invited him somewhere once, but he had to leave beforehand, so Viking Helm couldn't see them. Rockhopper Coming Soon maybe.png|Rockhopper might be coming soon... Viking Helm mentioning the Fair party.png|...but aren't those parties usually in the Fall? Viking Helm talking about Rookie.png|We mentioned Rookie to him. He didn't remember how they were at first, but they he remembered him, saying he saw him during the April Fool's Day party. (His background actually is the Rookie signed background, so of course he'd know him.) Viking Helm talking about the Penguin Band.png|We also asked him about the Penguin Band. Like Rookie, he was confused at first, but got what we meant later. Viking Helm mentioning Franky.png|He forgot their name though, so he simply stated it was the keyboard player (Franky) (This is true, because only Franky has appeared in Rewritten as of this post.) Fronky.png|He did remember their name though, albeit with a few errors. Viking Helm talks about his Puffles.png|Then he was asked what Puffles he has (and despite my thinking that he would have none) he actually stated that he has two, a Yellow Puffle and a Green Puffle. Leak Penguin Forest.png|He was started to get sleepy and mishear things. Such as the "Leak Penguin Forest", which does sound like an interesting place to see. Viking Helm needs sleep.png|A little after that, he decided he needed a rest. He left the server a little after this. They said bye of course. Yes, I took a lot of a photos for a possible mascot that might not even be a mascot and doesn't give anything. I have a lot of time. But hey, it was cool to talk to them. Category:Blog posts